Mitad Hombre
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Aborrezco esta condena, pero sin importar que, seguía siendo mitad hombre y por eso debía cuidarlo. (Trevenant, Phantump)


**Hola a todos, me presento soy SpyTaku299, esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic de Pokémon, en realidad es una Creppypasta, la escribí como un favor que me pidió mi hermano (Nostre). Él me ayudo con la edición, ya que normalmente escribo Fanfics de Rio o Digimon, en fin la Creppypasta va dedicada a todos los miembros del grupo "Pokemon Champions League"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitad Hombre<strong>

Luna menguante… me trae recuerdos, de cuando… fui un hombre.

Era un hombre sencillo, un recolector de bayas, vivía en ciudad Fractal, a pesar del frio era un bonito lugar para vivir, tenía un hijo pequeño de 9 años, se llamaba Pritham, también tuve una esposa muy bella por cierto, lamentablemente murió cuando nació Pritham, fue algo muy triste y me hizo prometer que siempre cuidaría de nuestro hijo, y así lo hice, decidí que debíamos mudarnos, Ciudad Fractal sonaba como un lugar prometedor.

Tuvimos una buena vida en ciudad Fractal, todas las noches salía al Bosque Errantes a recoger bayas, me di cuenta que si quería ganarle a los demás recolectores tenía que ir de noche y no de madrugada como todos; los que me conocían me advirtieron que el Bosque Errantes era un lugar peligroso de noche, pero yo prefería dedicarle el día a mi hijo y la noche a mi trabajo, ignorando las advertencias de los demás. Nunca me imaginé lo que me pudo haber sucedido.

9 años estuve recolectando bayas en ese bosque, a veces encontraba una que otra seta, las setas se vendían a un buen precio, era una ganancia extra. En ese tiempo, no me sucedió nada extraño, los que me advirtieron del bosque decían que era como un laberinto, pero pronto pude conocerlo como si fuera la palma de mi mano.

El primer día de la última semana de mi humanidad, empezó como cualquier otro. Desperté a Pritham para que iniciara sus actividades, él me decía que le gustaría convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon, yo siempre lo alentaba a seguir sus sueños, y me la pasaba jugando con él, siempre pensando que pronto iniciaría su viaje como entrenador; el día siguió normalmente hasta que llego la noche y tuve que ir a recolectar bayas. Pritham siempre me decía que quería acompañarme, pero no se lo permitía, no quería exponerlo a algún peligro, aunque siempre supe que cuando se convirtiera en un entrenador estaría expuesto a muchos peligros, después de todo aun había muchos Pokémon que no conocíamos de la región Kalos. Después de haber convencido a Pritham de no acompañarme, tome mis herramientas y me dirigí hacía el bosque, todo parecía normal, esa noche tocaba recolectar bayas Drasi; el lugar donde la baya nacía estaba muy cerca de la entrada, por lo que no me tomaría mucho tiempo terminar.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde se encontraba la baya empecé a recolectarlas, pero de pronto sentí como si algo me vigilara, posiblemente era un Pokémon salvaje que me escucho al entrar al bosque, no le di mucha importancia y proseguí con mi trabajo, seguía sintiendo como si alguien me observara. De la nada se empezaron a mover las ramas de los árboles, al principio creí que era el viento, o algún Pokémon; todo se puso más tétrico cuando comencé a escuchar susurros, era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, continúe con mi trabajo tratando de convencerme de que era un Pokémon. Pronto tuve una sensación de escalofrío, eso fue suficiente para mí, termine con mi trabajo y me retire del bosque. Aun después de llegar a mi casa sentía el corazón acelerado; esa noche tuve una pesadilla, los arboles del bosque me atrapaban y me llevaban a lo profundo del bosque, desperté antes de saber cómo terminaba esa pesadilla aún no había amanecido y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño.

El día siguiente, mientras tomaba una taza de café seguía pensando sobre mi pesadilla, decidí no darle más importancia y proseguir como normalmente lo haría. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía ansioso de volver al bosque, parecía que había disfrutado la adrenalina de la noche pasada. Las horas pasaron rápido y el tiempo de volver al bosque se aproximaba, como siempre Pritham me pidió acompañarme, pero esta vez fui más sutil y lo convencí rápidamente de irse a dormir.

Tome mis herramientas y me encamine hacia al bosque, cada vez sentía más ansias de llegar. Entre más me acercaba al bosque comenzaba a sentir miedo. No entendía el porqué de mis ansias por llegar al bosque, pero una vez dentro, observaba atentamente cada árbol, recordé mi pesadilla, no pude evitar pensar que era una premonición. Trate de calmarme un poco y de buscar la ubicación de las bayas Hibis, pero por primera vez en los 9 años que recolecte bayas en ese bosque me perdí. Me encontraba en un claro en el que nunca había estado, era un extraño lugar para un claro; empecé a escuchar ruidos cerca, miraba en todas direcciones para saber de donde provenían los sonidos, cuando de la nada unos árboles empezaron a acercarse, me tomo un poco de tiempo comprender que no eran árboles, eran Pokémon, nunca había visto un Pokémon como ese, a simple vista parecía un árbol embrujado, tenía varias raíces que le servían como patas y por alguna extraña razón parecía tener 2 bocas y un solo ojo, habían exactamente 5 y me tenían rodeado, por un momento pensé que me iban a atacar, pero no fue así. Los ruidos que había escuchado se hacían más intensos hasta el punto de escucharse como susurros, sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero no tenía idea de que. El viento comenzó a soplar violentamente, un remolino se formó frente a mí y todos los Pokémon que había escaparon, por extraño que suene, mis herramientas se perdieron y me quede solo en el bosque iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna menguante, el viento volvió a soplar y los Pokémon aparecieron de nuevo, me miraban fijamente, sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en mí, empezaron a acercarse y entre más se acercaban me empezaba a sentir débil, lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, son varios árboles secos saliendo del suelo.

El día siguiente desperté en mi casa, como si nada hubiera pasado, no recuerdo haber salido del bosque, decidí buscar mis herramientas, pero no las encontraba, entonces salí al patio para ver si allí estaban, pero me encontré a Pritham jugando con ellas.

– Mira papá, vez que si te puedo ayudar a recolectar bayas – Dijo mientras me entregaba mis herramientas.

Me limite a sonreír y desacomodar su cabello con mi mano en señal de aprobación.

– Esta bien, esta noche me podrás acompañar, pero tendrás mucho cuidado – Respondí casi instantemente, aun no sé porque le permití que me acompañara esa noche, pero siempre estaré arrepentido.

Esa noche, nos dirigimos al bosque, no recordaba que baya íbamos a recoger, pero eso no me importo en lo absoluto, nos adentramos en el bosque, era como si fuera guiado por alguna fuerza extraña, después de caminar por varios minutos llegamos al mismo claro en el que me había perdido la noche anterior.

– Este lugar da miedo papá – Dijo Pritham mientras tomaba mi mano.

– Todo estará bien – Respondí, sabía que eso no era verdad, pero no podía decir otra cosa. Me di cuenta que estaba siendo controlado.

Sentía como se acercaban los arboles igual a la noche anterior, Pritham se veía asustado, por lo que lo envolví en mis brazos para calmarlo, aquellos Pokémon con forma de árbol volvieron a aparecer, el viento volvió a soplar fuertemente parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba. Pritham me apretaba cada vez más fuerte; estaba realmente asustado…

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, los Pokémon nos rodearon, sentía como si absorbieran mi energía, sentí la vista cansada; estaba mareado, pronto quedaría inconsciente, temía por mi hijo, si yo me desmayaba quien sabe que le podría ocurrir…

Finalmente ocurrió, perdí el conocimiento mientras sentí como empezaba a caer la lluvia y veía como árboles secos emergían de la tierra separándome de mi hijo.

Al día siguiente desperté, sentí algo entre mis brazos, pensé que era Pritham, pero me equivoque era un pequeño Pokémon, parecía un fantasma con cabeza madera, el me miraba sorprendido. No sabía qué hacer, trate de levantarme pero al hacerlo vi mi reflejo en un charco y lo que vi me impacto, en mis brazos cargaba a Pritham, pero en ellos solo estaba ese Pokémon…

No lo podía creer, tenía que ser una broma, reuní las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme y corrí hacia mi hogar. Era de día, por lo que al llegar al pueblo todo mundo estaba despierto, trate de acercarme a mis conocidos para pedirles ayuda, pero al aproximarme, ellos solo huían, no lo comprendía, entonces alguien se me acerco.

– Regresa al bosque de donde perteneces – Dijo de manera desafiante.

– Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?, soy yo Trevor, ¿Qué no me reconoces? – Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente.

– Te lo advierto Pokémon, regresa al bosque – Volvió a decir, pero esta vez me apuntaba con un arma.

Él me llamo Pokémon, ya nada tenía sentido, entonces mire mi reflejo en un cristal y vi la cruda realidad, me había convertido en un Pokémon. Trate de pedirle ayuda pero al acercarme disparo el arma hacia el suelo, no me quedo de otra que regresar al bosque. Una vez en el bosque escuche como me hablaba el Pokémon en mis brazos.

– Papá ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el pequeño Pokémon asustado.

Lo mire por un segundo y acepte la realidad.

– No te preocupes hijo, yo te cuidare – Fue lo único que pude decir, después de todo seguía siendo mitad hombre…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña creppypasta, por si no lo notaron los Pokémon que menciono en esto son Phantump y Trevenant, no los puedo poner de Characteres porque no aparecen así que lo aclaro aquí, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

_**Publicado el 19 de Enero del 2014**_


End file.
